a sweet love
by black angel in love
Summary: amu x ikuto story! ikuto and amu falling in love with first sight! just read it! it is a little funny and too cheezy.


Author's note: Hello! I'm black angel in love and this was supposed to be my fourth story but instead it is the third. Please enjoy the story and no I don't own Shugo chara.

Amu is a girl who uses an outer character to talk with people. everyone know her like the cool and spicy type. Even in front of her friends, (Kukai, Nagihiko, Utau, Rima, Tadase, Nadeshiko and Yaya) she acts that way.

They're the guardians of their school and everyone has a shugo chara. Kukai has Daichi, Tadase has Kiseki, Nadeshiko has Temari, Nagihiko has Rhythm, Yaya has Pepe, Utau has Eru and Iru, Rima has Kusu – Kusu and finally Amu has Ran, Miki, Shuu, Dia and six eggs that haven't hatched yet. Amu was going to the park when she saw a boy get picked on.

"Hey Shanjo are you okay?"

"Hinamori –sama!"

"Hm… what boy are you? Boys don't call girls sama!" says a boy who was tall, has light purple hair and dark purple eyes.

'He's handsome' Amu thought.

Without showing any expression that could tell the boy what she was thinking she said: "What's wrong with calling someone you admire sama?" she asked and the boy just laughed.

"Who would admire a girl?" he said.

This made Amu really angry and Ran, Shuu, Miki and Dia did character change with Amu at the same time and a four leaves clover could be seen in the centre of her chest now as a tattoo. This appears only when she does character change with all her chara in the same time.

"You will pay for what you just said."

"Hinamori – sama please don't do that!"

"Amu – chan relax."

"We'll take care of the others so do only one character change, okay?"

"No. Guys, I'll do it all alone. Take our apprentice to the royal garden and help him." Amu had just gone really mad. Her long pink hair had changed colour and became dark black, so black that you'd thing she was a devil. Her golden eyes turned red. Everyone except the tall boy run away. Then someone hitted Amu on her head and she fell unconscious.

"Jeez Amu. You should stop doing character change with all of your chara."

"What are you doing here Tsukasa?"

"Ikuto, you shouldn't make this girl mad. When she's happy she's like the sweetest angel on the world. But when she's mad she's like the worst demon."

"What do you mean and why does she has four chara?"

"She's the legendary girl who is demon and angel at the same time."

"I'm an idiot to pick on her. where does she lives? I'll take her to her home."

"She lives on the dorms of Saiyou academy."

"Tsukasa, please don't tell me you enrolled me to this school to be the person this girl can be angry."

"You're wrong. He made you enroll so that you could protect her. Neither Nagihiko or Nadeshiko, neither Yaya, or Kukai, neither Utau, or Rima and neither me can protect her because we can't do character transformation. You can thought and so you're the best candidate." Tadase said with a sad tone.

He didn't like he couldn't protect Amu. She is like a sister to him. Ikuto noticed that and said:

"I'll carry her to her room. Can you show me where it is?"

Tadase took Ikuto to Amu's room. Ikuto tucked her in and looked at her with love in his eyes. Tadase had left because he fell that Ikuto didn't see the protection thing as a job, but something he did for the one he loved. Tadase cared about Amu a sister, but Ikuto even thought he knew her for some minutes had already fallen in love with her.

Amu's chara woke up before her and saw Ikuto looking at Amu with such love in his eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I'm the future protector of Amu. And you are?"

"I'm Ran." The pink one said.

"I'm Miki." The blue one said.

"I'm Dia." The golden one said.

"I'm Shuu." The green one said. And then all of them said together: "These 6 eggs are Amu's too. But they haven't hatched yet."

Ikuto kept watching over her until five. At five, Nadeshiko and Nagihiko came in.

"You can go now. We'll watch over her for you." Nadeshiko said and Ikuto left knowing that for now, Amu was in good hands.

The next morning came and Amu went to school.

'Today we have a new transferred student. How boring.' Amu thought.

But when the teacher introduced Ikuto to the class, her eyes got an angry flame. Ikuto sat on his desk, (which is next to Amu's. that made her boiling with anger) he wrote to a piece of paper:

'Sorry about yesterday. I was using a outer character. I don't like doing that.'

When Amu read that, she immediately smiled.

'It's okay. I have an outer character too. You'll see how I am then in the break or earlier.' She wrote as an answer. The teacher then, asked Amu to come to the blackboard and find the solution to a problem that was so difficult that everyone thought she would give up. But she did character change with Dia who is the smarter chara of the four and solved it quickly. Amu then said:

"Humph. See teacher you can't make me admit defeat."

All the other students of the class except Ikuto, said together:

"Cool and spicy! That's Hinamori Amu – sama: Cool and spicy!"

Amu went and sat on her chair and sighted. She didn't like this but she couldn't change it.

'You're doing character change all the time? This isn't good you know.' Ikuto wrote on a paper.

'Why do you care?'

'Tsukasa made me enroll to this school to protect you. Your health is unstable because you are doing character change all the time.'

I don't care.' Ikuto sighted and the break came. When the bell rung to signal the break, everyone surrounded Ikuto. Amu wanted to go and eat so she said:

"I would appreciate it if you would leave my room mate alone because you're getting in my nerves!" Everyone went away and Amu stood up.

"Thanks Amu. By the way, are we really room mates?"

"Yes you are my protector right?" Amu gave him a paper.

"See? Here it says that we're room mates"

The other members of the guardians came in and approached Amu and Ikuto. Then, they all went to the royal garden to eat. Ikuto noticed that Amu wasn't her self with her friends either. Suddenly Sanjo came in.

"Hinamori – sama! A girl from your class has put an X character on her egg!"

"Thanks Shanjo. Can you please pick my twin sister Ami and take her to our room? She stayed at Yaya's home yesterday. She must be still there."

"As you wish." When Shanjo left Amu said:

"My own heart unlock! Four leaves clover! (my idea to add that)"

All of her chara went into her in the forms of eggs, and now she wore a pink blouse with a golden skirt, green shoes and blue accessories. Then she heard Ikuto saying:

"My own heart unlock! Bad kitten!"

This time Ikuto transformed and had cat ears and tail, he wore a black blouse, black leather pants and black shows. He had and a necklace in the shape of a cross as well as some crosses on the sleeves of the blouse. Amu and Ikuto went after the egg. Ikuto was protecting Amu and when they finally caught it Amu said:

"Negative heart locked on! Open… heart!"

The egg returned to normal and went back to it's owner. Amu lost her energy and Ikuto caught her just in time. He took her to their room (which in fact is like a home. It has a kitchen, a living room, a sitting room, a dining room, two bathrooms and four rooms) and putted her in her bed. Her chara left the safety of her hug and approached Ikuto.

"Why does this happen every time she transforms? Do you know Ikuto?"

"No. I don't know."

"Amu! I'm home! Amu! No, not again! Amu!" Ikuto made her stop talking and said: "Amu is just sleeping."

"Thank god. I thought she was in a coma again."

"Coma? What do you mean?"

"Three years ago Amu had a terrible accident. A car hitted her and she went to the hospital. They said she would sleep for one month. After that she has always been too weak. They said that the only thing that could fully heal her is a blue rose. But blue roses are made by magic and neither me or my parents can do magic so we cant heal her."

"I have ten of them."

Ikuto gave the roses to Ami who went to make the tea that could cure Amu. When Amu woke up, and Ami gave her the tea, she asked:

"Were did you find the roses?"

"I gave them to her."

"Ikuto! Why would you do that?"

"It's not your business." Ikuto went to his room and Ami went to hers. After a while, Ikuto went to Amu's room.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better thanks to you." Amu said smiling. Her smile made her so cute that Ikuto lost control of his emotions and they were so strong that she kissed her and much to his surprise she kissed him back. When Ikuto broke the kiss because he was out of breath he said:

"Amu, I love you more than my life. Stay beside me okay?"

"I love you too Ikuto."

Ikuto hugged her and the stayed like that for too long that they fell asleep together without noticing it. When Ami went to wake Amu up, she saw Ikuto's arms around Amu and she smiled. She wanted to tease Amu so she said:

"You love birds! Wake up!"

Amu and Ikuto wake up the same time and they both blushed when they realized that they had fallen asleep in that stance and in the same bed. They quickly stood up and when Ami went away, Ikuto said:

"Good morning my love."

"Good morning to you too, my beautiful boyfriend." Ikuto went closer and hugged her.

"I love you Amu."

Amu blushed and said:

"I love you too."

Ikuto when he heard Amu saying those three words, blushed and kissed her while she kissed him back.

"Ikuto can I be with you forever?"

"That's what I want to do too."

They left Amu's room and when they had eaten they went to dress. After they were ready, they went outside of the house and Ikuto took Amu's hand into his.

"Amu I want to ask you something. Are you your true self with me?" Amu smiled.

"Yes I am."

They went to the school holding hands and when they entered their classroom like that, all the male students cried when they saw the cool and spicy Amu taken while the girls cried because the black cool kitten Ikuto was taken. Ten years passed and Amu's papa and mama came back from overseas. When Amu's papa saw Amu and Ikuto together and Ami and Shanjo together he cried.

"My little sparrows! No!"

Amu and Ami laughed and. Ikuto then saw an X egg flowing around.

"Amu an X egg." He said. Her parents knew about her chara and her job. Actually her chara eggs all hatched and the first chara, Caramel is a cute girl. She has long hair in the caramel colour, the second one, Minn, has long brown hair and black wings in her back. The third one has blonde hair and white wings and her name is Lily. The fourth, Marian, is a mermaid chara with long blue hair and a blue tail with a blue blouse.

The fifth one, Tami, has short blue hair, gold eyes and a kind and forgiving heart. The sixth one is Rosalind who is the flower chara and has a dress which ends in flowers. She had another egg five years ago, which hatched only recently and she is Tessie a cute kitten. Amu does a character transformation with all her chara and appears with a cute dress, high heel shoes and a microphone.

Then Ikuto transformed in his regular cat form. They went after the X egg and Amu used a song to purify it. When the egg returned to his owner those two disappeared leaving behind them a huge crowd of fans. They went back to Amu's parents and then to Amu's home. There Ikuto did something that made everyone shocked. Well, Amu wasn't shocked but happy.

"Mr. Hinamori, Mrs. Hinamori, will you allow me to marry your daughter Amu Hinamori?"

"You can take her."

Ikuto and Amu got married next year and they had a beautiful daughter. Now, the three of them are sleeping under the stars in their favorite spot. They go there once a week. They're happy and they're daughter has found a boyfriend, which is her cousin. With less words he is Ami's and Shanjo's son.

Did you like it? Hate it? Leave a note with what you liked or didn't like!


End file.
